Brother Of The Ring
by The Strange Writer
Summary: The shadow realm have given the Yamis their own human bodies & a welcoming into the hikaris families meaning Ryou now has a abusive brother! What will life become for Ryou? Better then it sounds theifshipping YamiBakura/MarikIshtar
1. Chapter 1

I traced the jagged circular scar on my hand, my memory flooded with the pain that had raced through my body when it was created.

It's time likes this when I feel jealous of Yuugi Motou. Well, to be utterly truthful and correct, I'm always jealous. His life has been bad, like mine, but in different factors, and yet I'd still rather have his life than mine any day!  
>The specific reason jealously was sewn through my body from Yugi, was the fact of our yamis, and the cruel fact that his was kind but fair, with a loving soul and a misunderstood mind; mine is sadistic, rude, selfish and riddled with revenge.<p>

The Pharaoh, Yugi's Yami, comforted Yugi when he depressed or merely a bit sad; Bakura would either slap me round the head or just take one look at me and give me a look of disgust before tutting and going to where ever the arsehole goes. Yami says it's Bakura's way of toughening me up, but I honestly believe that he's just sick and sadistic.

Pharaoh protects and saves Yugi; Bakura risks my life for everything and anything.

Pharaoh has friendly, brotherly (maybe even loving) nicknames for Yugi out of pure affection and adoration; Bakura's only nicknames for me are cusses and unclean animals.

You understand, Reader? Do you understand what an evil presence he is?

Things changed slightly when the shadow realm granted the Yami's the gift of their own bodies; but still with the mind link to the hikaris- along with ability to take over their bodies still. Bakura's ways have become more twisted. Instead of giving me emotional pain, he can now give me physical, without possessing my body first to do his damage. I'm just his puppet of entertainment when there's no duel or object to chase.

I was huddled up right in the corner of my room, propped up by a book cabinet and a pile of boxes filled with board games. It was 10 o'clock at night, and my light was off. All I could hear was the buzz of the television downstairs. My father and Bakura were down there watching it, well that's what I assumed, since every 2 minutes the sound of the two cackling at something rang through the walls. I gritted my teeth more at the thought of the now-bodied-spirit bonding with my father. The ex-thief had just about got use to life in the twenty-first century, and had even been welcomed into the home by my father. I can understand why in many ways. Bakura and my father are very alike, both love attention, very forward, bad tempered, with tongues like blades when threatened. The other reason is that Bakura reminds my father of three people, both by looks and personality. My mother, my sister and myself; well, my old self before mum and Amane died. His hair is like mine, only untidy- just like how my mums had been like in the mornings. His eyes are like mine, only smaller, just like Amane's. He's energetic and has a high intelligence, like mum and Amane; and me when I was 9... I was stricken with grief when mum and Amane died, as anyone would expect. I didn't eat properly, I was mute for a year and half, I couldn't listen in class and I suffered with depression until I was 13. I used to be a lot like Bakura; multitasking, running round, keeping active, acting ridiculous... But now I'm near enough the opposite, sadly for my father, I've become rather timid over the years. So timid, I dodge balls in football and basketball, and I wouldn't dare play rugby. Ha! Bakura would grab that rugby ball and rage through the rest of the players, leaving them bruised and battered- even if they were taller and big build then he! Understand, Reader? My dad has taken to Bakura so well because he replaces those painful wholes in his heart that were put there by my mother, Amane, and my messed-up self. I never realised how much my dad truly liked Bakura, until a few days ago, when he called him 'accidently' Ryou. I can't blame him, though; I'd rather have Bakura as my son then me.

I heard their laughter again, sickening me to my stomach as I realised I'd almost been fully replaced. Dad still gave a pat on the head and a 'hello son' when he got home from work.

I giggled to myself about one thing that made Bakura and my dad's father-son-relationship a little less than perfect. Good old Bakura is awfully close to one of his 'friends'. His name is Marik, a very feminine looking teenager, with blond shaggy hair a little past his shoulders, large lavender eyes and naturally tanned skin. The fact he always wears a too small, sleeveless jumper that reveals his stomach half the time, it's no wonder my dad thought he was what he thought! Now, my dad isn't homophobic, but Bakura was sure that his status as top-boy in dad's books would go down if he thought he was gay. To stop dad coming to any conclusions, Bakura came up with the idea of Marik actually being a girl named Marika, thus causing my dad to believe Marik, I mean, Marika was Bakura's girlfriend. I couldn't help but laugh when dad started talking about 'Marika' at breakfast one Saturday morning.

"_What you doing today boys?" dad asked, moving a chess piece thoughtfully  
>"I'm going to Yugi's house for the day, since I promised to help him with some English homework." I replied as I cooked that morning's breakfast for the 'family'<br>"I would have thought the Pharaoh would be helping him there since he is the bloody master of everything- bloody dip shit" Bakura grumbled moving his own chess piece, taking one of dad's pieces in the process as a prize "Anyway, you're not better at English then him! You spell chicken C-h-e-e-k-i-n!"  
>"I do not!"<br>"Ry! Don't argue with your brother, he has a point"  
>I can remember going numb for a second when dad referred Bakura as my brother.<br>"So, what about you, B?" dad asked, not even giving me a look.  
>"Going out with Marik… Ka, Marika…"<br>"You got a good one there junior!" My dad cheered, swinging his arm round the table and giving Bakura a playful punch.  
>Bakura blinked at him, but his face remained as it always did; a cross between a scowl and a smirk. "What-cha mean, dad?"<br>I shuddered as he spoke. Yes, he even called him 'dad' now.  
>"Good looking girl that's all. Strange how she never speaks, but she seems nice."<br>I grit my teeth and held in a laugh. I looked over my shoulder and immediately caught Bakura's eye. He winked at me and smirked.  
>"Yeah, dad." Bakura moved his bishop "She's a good girl. Hot and all" he caught my eye again and smiled, clearly holding back a laugh.<br>I gritted my teeth and fought with myself not laugh. I turned the cooker off and began serving breakfast before setting out on the table. Bakura immediately grabbed his fork and swallowed down a whole 3 rashes of bacon.  
>"So 'Kura" dad asked suspiciously. "How far you gone with Marika?"<br>Bakura choked on his bacon "You what?" he coughed.  
>"How far have you and Marika gone? You know-"<em>

"_Dad, I think you're embarrassing him" I giggled.  
>"Of course he's not!" Bakura scoffed. He leaned over his breakfast and the chess board.<br>"You wanna know dad?"  
>"Bet'cha"<br>"All the way"  
>I choked on my egg and quickly covered my mouth before I spat the contents out in shock and laughter.<br>"Get in there my boy!" _

I guess, after all I've said, I don't hate Bakura. It's half and half. When he's in a good mood I love him. But when he's in a bad mood, which is about 67% of the time, I hate him. His temper and personality is foul when he's angry. When me and him shared a body, he'd just throw me around. He stabbed me in arm, stabbed my hand into a model castle tower, and stabbed my chest with the points of the millennium ring. Now, since he has his own body, he's changed a bit. The Pharaoh said that the shadow realm gave them the bodies they would have as typical teenagers of the currently century, thus editing their personality slightly. Bakura's sadistic-ness lowered and his mind relaxed a bit, but he was near enough the same. When he's angry, he still uses abuse like punching and pushing me. But sometime he acts kind of like a big brother. Sometimes…Strangely, he's even become protective of me! This was another subject between me and Yami and Yugi Motou.

"_I am a bit surprised by that- yet I'm not surprised at all" Said Yami, biting into a carrot._

_A strange thing about Yami is that since I got his own body he has grown a strange love for vegetables; carrots in particular. The love is very similar to 'Kura's love for meat.  
>Me, Yami and Yugi were sitting in their bedroom. Yugi was lying on his stomach on his bed, finishing some English homework, while Yami and I were sitting on the floor, me leaning against Yugi's desk drawer lazily, Yami against his own bed.<em>

_"You aren't surprised?" I asked curiously.  
>"Nope. You shared a body together, and therefor when the Shadow realm made him his own person, you immediately became the person he is closest to- a brother you might say" Yami took another bite of his carrot.<br>"I'm not the one he's closest to anymore" I giggled nervously "My dad is"  
>"You say that, but I doubt it if it's true" Yugi Said, not looking away from his screen.<br>"Agreed" Yami nodded to his 'brother'.  
>"Kura's parents were murdered when he was young, so he saw your father as a replacement. Now that time has passed, Kura is now officially part of your family, officially your older brother. Now that the shadow realm has edited the world slightly, I wouldn't be surprised if documents have been created verifying that he is alive and part of your family- they can do that, you know!<br>But, you are probably the one he'll tell secretive stuff to without doubt that you'll blab. He'll also not want any harm to come to you unless he is the one doing the harming-"  
>"If you ever have a date, he'll probably look them up and down and rate them. If he thinks she is too bossy or something, and there for not good enough for you, he'll get rid of her." Yugi butted in.<br>"It's simple, Ryou- You are now his little brother and he's not going to let anyone mess with you-"_

"_Unless it's Malik or Marik"  
>"Yes, Yugi, unless it's Malik or Marik"<em>

I had to laugh at that, even thought it was probably reality. If Kura is in a good mood, he'll let Marik tease me a bit, but he goes too far he'll probably whack him or something. On the other hand, if he's in a bad mood, he'll giggle at Marik's teasing, and cackle when Marik starts to push me around. Due to what Yami said, I guess if Marik badly hurt me Kura would probably attack him… I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

"Get up" came the angry order.

I ignored it, my head bent down and my finger still tracing the scar.

"Are you deaf? Get up, I said!"

I ignored him again. Maybe if I ignore him, he'll go away- wait, no- maybe if I ignore his terrible mood it'll evaporate and be replaced by happy-go-lucky Kura.  
>Apparently that doesn't work…<p>

He grabbed me by the back of my shirt collier, forcing me up, strangling me as he did so. I chocked as I tried to gulp down oxygen and failed. Once on my feet, he let go of me collier and I felt his burning gaze on me. I picked up the courage to look up at his eyes. Those eyes are as fearsome as a tiger's. An evil smile slowly painted itself over his lips before he whispered in a sinister way-

"Why so serious, little brother?"

He really did remind me of the Joker then. I guess an angrily Bakura could be mistaken for Heath Ledger in face paint, but he's a lot more frightening!  
>He pushed me against the wall and holds me there with one hand.<p>

"Why do you have to be so irritating?" he growls

"I'm sorry…" I whimper weakly, holding back tears as best as I could.

"Always good and never bad! Fucking grow up and get some balls, you worthless child!"

"I'mSorryIWillIPromise!" I rush out, my eyes closed tightly

"Always sorry, always sorry! Stop saying sorry you woman!"

Bakura throws a punch into my stomach, forcing all the air in my body to explode out my mouth. I collapse to the floor coughing and gasping desperately.  
>He stands over me, like a dark, villainous shadow.<p>

"Pathetic…" he mumbles under his breath.  
>I expected him to leave, but he didn't. For a while he just watched me gasping for air, then, cracking his knuckles as he did so, head over to my bed and laid back-first on it. He sighed, a sigh filled with satisfaction.<p>

I leaned against the wall, my eyes wide and watching the pride being that is Bakura. He watched me back, only with a relaxed gaze. He finds torturing me so entertaining when he's in a bad mood. I guess, now that he is human, it's a stress relief. I, on the other hand, find exercise a perfect way to reduce stress. It's a shame Bakura doesn't find exercise a stress relief, unless you count beating and torturing someone exercise….

"You alright, Low-Go**?" he said almost kindly, a soft expression on his face.  
>"No…" I groaned and coughed.<p>

His mood has changed. It's frightening how fast he can swing from mood to mood. I think he might be bi-polar or something, but dad hasn't noticed his moods yet so he won't be going to a psychiatrist to have that proven any time soon. A psychiatrist would probably be really helpful, or at least interesting. The awkward moment where the only logical answer for a patient's mania is the fact they are actually from Egypt 3000 years ago!

Bakura's face softens more and he gets off the bed and walk over to me. He gets on his knees and rubs my shoulder in an apologetic way. His brown eyes look so sorry. I give him a weak smile and mumble a weak 'it's okay'. He nods and carries on watching me. I let myself drop to my knees in front of him as a sharp man rockets from my abdomen to my chest. I pull a face of discomfort and grit my teeth until it passes. Kura wraps his arms round me and allows me to lean on his chest while I get my breath back and my stomach settles.

"You're still pathetic" he murmurs, but in a calm, almost jokey way this time.

Once the pain passes and my breath is back to normal I sit up and rub my eyes.

"You're such a baby" Kura laughs.

I pout at him and say "Yeah? Well, you're a bully!"

Kura smirks at me before getting to his feet.  
>"Code Geass is on in…" He took a quick glance at the clock "7 minutes. Me and dad are gunna watch it. You should come and join us" he smiles "plus he's got cream puffs" he winks at me "your favourite… get 'em before there gone!" he says slowly in a tempting tone.<p>

I give him a smile and nod my head and squeak out an okay.

"Cool" Kura shoves his pale hands in his pockets and heads out the room with his normal casual smirk, living me alone.

**_** 'Ryou' is pronounced like 'Low'_**

_**** 'Ryou' is pronounced like 'Low'**_

_**I know this chapter sucks, but part 2 should a bit more interesting. **_


	3. Chapter 3

As I head down stairs, hearing dad cackle at the tele as I step down the stairs, my stomach throbs. Before leaving my room, I had taken a quick look at where Kura had punched me. A large scarlet imprint of his fist was bang smack across my tummy. I wanted to lie down and sleep, get away from the pain, but I decided that since Kura's mood was now a good one, I better take advantage of it. I love Kura the happy-go-lucky, slightly creepy brother, not Bakura the… the… jerk!

I shuffle in to the living room. Dad is spread out across the three seat sofa and Bakura was sitting cross legged in front of it. Kura was chatting away to dad, fiddling with the black sleeve of his hip-length black shirt-coat. Daddy listen intently, asking the odd question and laughing at Kura's replies.

"Heh-wo" I say in a baby voice. I felt small and helpless like one, so why should I talk like one?

Kura smiles and replies in his best attempt of a cute voice "Herro" He waved a snowy hand at me and gave me stretched smile.

"Hey midget" croaked my dad, sounding tired from his day at work "I haven't seen much of you lately. You sticking around?"

I nod.

"I told him that you had cream puffs and he couldn't resist" Kura sniggered, eyes on the television.

I smiled. Now this I liked, a happy family.  
>I sat down on the floor next to Kura. I leaned against the sofa behind me and relaxed.<br>Code Geass' theme tune blared from the television, even so my dad turned the sound up from 57 to 64.

"Let's see" Kura whispered to me.

I gave him a confused face. He pointed at my stomach, making it clear to be that he wanted to see him 'final piece'. Checking dad wasn't looking; I lifted up my stripped tee-shirt and allowed Kura to get a glance. He smirk snuck up his looks as he whispered the word 'nice' before resting his brown eyes on the television.

I like being with my dad. Everything between us has been a bit uncomfortable since Amane and mum died. I didn't know what to say to him because I wanted to say were things about mum and 'Mane but he didn't want to hear it. At the time, I think he wanted to forget, but now he treasures those memories but seems to be focusing more on what he has at this moment- Me and Kura. I guess I should probably communicate with my dad more. He pays more attention to Kura but maybe that's because Kura actually has a conversation with him. I just mumble replies and then go to my room. Kura calls it hiding in my cage because he thinks I'm scared of the world and myself. It was such a strange thing for him to say, but it was nice to know he could actually think about things other than ignoring everything until it becomes a bother to him.

Hmmm… Considering he has all these terrible ways of coping with things, he not miserable. Grumpy yes, miserable no! I better take something out of his books…

The next morning came slowly. I took me ages to sleep that night with my stomach throbbing so much. It ached badly when I sat up in bed, but I forced myself to get up and get ready for school. When I ran down stairs, my back pack slung over my shoulder, Kura was leaning against the breakfast bar, a bowl of bacon and eggs. Marik was standing in front of him, moaning something or other. Bakura nodded and mumbled a 'yep' every no and again, but gave the blonde hair boy no decent reply. My converses made a loud tap sound as I entered the kitchen causing Marik to stop talking in mid moan and whip round to see who it was. At the sight of me, he silenced totally and went to stand next to Kura, his head bent down as if he was hiding. Kura watched this great interest and gave throaty laugh. Marik mumbled about Kura 'shutting the rubber-duck up' but didn't nothing else.

"Hey Ryou" was Kura usual sinister good morning.

"Morning." I shuffled over to the fridge and pulled out the milk. "Hey Marik" I greeted before drinking straight from the milk carton.

"Hey cuter fluffy"

I swivelled round in alarm, only to get a wink from Marik. The blonde laughed and turn to Kura and said-

"I do love your little brother" he cackled in croaky voice. "He's just like you really"

Me and Kura froze staring at each other in disbelieve. Kura shock his head went back to his breakfast.  
>"No we're not" he huffed through a mouthful of bacon.<p>

"You have your differences… But you're the same" Marik carried on smiling, enjoying the conversation greatly. I heaved himself away from the counter and picked up his school backpack. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned to Bakura.

"Come on kitty-kat." He whined jumping on one foot.

Bakura gave him a disgusted look then ignored him.

Marik whined again but to no prevail.  
>Once Bakura finished his breakfast he slammed the bowl in the sink causing a loud crash to echo throughout the house, not that he cared. He turned his back to Marik and looked at me.<p>

"So you ready for school Ryou?"

"Bakura!" whined Marik.

Kura's smirk grew before turning round saying calming "yes Marik? If there something you want?"

"I want you to stop ignoring me?"

"OH, you've been talking? Sorry I mistook it for a stuck record" Bakura scratched the back of head "that or the dishwasher is broken again"

Marik gritted his teeth and fists and grumbled about 'the arsehole'. Kura only laughed and grabbed his bag which had been abandoned in the corner of the kitchen.

"Let's go"

Me and Marik hurried after Kura like little dogs follow their owner. We strolled down the road to Kame Game, Kura in front, his hands shoved in his pockets and his head held him. Marik stood on his left, fiddling around with a gold bracelet that was wrapped down his tanned wrist. I stood on the opposite side, looking like a scary bunny compared to the brave and proud cat that is Bakura. Kura speed began reduce as we got closer to the game shop. He had a love/hate relationship with Yami Motou. They liked each other really, but with a history of trying to kill each other it's understandable that they might not be too friendly with each other.

"Don't be a pussy, kitty" tittered Marik.

Kura growled at him and, obvious feel humiliated because Marik pointed out the fact he didn't want to be here, ran over to the game shop door and stepped in. I quickly followed, Marik swiftly behind. Much my relief he was already chatting away to Yami. They were both perched on the counter chatting away about comics.  
>Kura had taken an interest in American comics like Spiderman, Deadpool and Batman &amp; Son and had introduced them to Yami who took to them quite happily. Marik only liked The Flash so a conversation with him on comics was limited. Yami greeted me and Marik and told me Yugi was still upstairs. Seeing as the old rivals were getting along and that Marik had now entered their conversation, I decided to head inside the house and find Yugi. As I opened the door between the shop and the house, I was immediately welcomed by Yugi's grandpa.<p>

"Morning Ryou. How are you and the thief this morning?"

"I'm well thanks. Same with Kura. Yourself?"

"A bit tired. Yami and Yugi ended up in an argument as three in the morning. Over a chess game that ended 6 hours ago, of all things! I sorted them out, went back to bed, and failed to go back to sleep."

I gave him a sad smile and wished him a better sleep for tonight. I head up the stairs calling out for Yugi, almost falling half way up.

"I'm in my room! Doors unlocked!" he called from down the hall. I rushed to the bright red door and peeped in.

"Hey Yug!"

"Hey Ryou! Sorry about being late"

"That's okay. Why are you running late anyway?"

"Yami hid my English book"

"Yami? Yami hid your English book?" I repeated alarmed. I didn't think Yami was the kind of person to do that but apparently I'm very wrong indeed.

"Yeah. He's not as serious as he used to be." Yugi sighed slowly.

"DO you miss the old Yami?" I asked sadly

"The old Yami is still there! But then Yami-the-immature-teenager comes out sometimes…."

I giggled at this but how could I not? I couldn't see Yami acting like that. I always thought of Yami as being mature and competitive. Never childish and playful that's for sure. But, Yugi says he isn't always like that… Now that needs to be thought about.

When we got down stairs, a loud noise was coming from the shop. Colour drained from face as I immediately came to the conclusion that Yami and Kura were fighting to the death again…  
>Luckily, when we rushed out there, we saw that it was only a verbal fight, and not between Kura and Yami. The said two, plus Anzu and Marik were yelling furiously at Joey and Tristan. Anzu, Joey and Tristan must have arrived while I was upstairs. What had happened between that time was unknown.<p>

"Hey hey! Quiet down" yelled Yugi, jumping franticly to get every one's attention.  
>The room became silent.<br>"You know what? I don't want to know…" Yugi shrugged, before grabbing my wrist and forcing me to follow him out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

"I still find it funny that your daddy still believes Marik is a girl" Yugi giggled childishly as the two friends sat on the wooden bench and table on the grassy hill that recess.

"I know! Kura is just digging himself an even bigger hole!" I pulled a disgusted face "Hmm… I wish I hadn't said that…"

"Why?" asked wide-eyed Yugi.

"Bakura told my dad that he and 'Marika' went 'all the way'" I sniggered.

Yugi blinked, not understanding my reference. As he began to realise, his eyes turned to saucers and his skin became pale.  
>"Eww, Ryou! That's horrible!" he cringed.<p>

"I know… Whether it's strange or homosexual sex, it's still awful to think about" I shivered

"I think I can hear them in my head" Yugi pulled a face of discomfort and covered his ears, kicking his legs franticly under the table.

I couldn't help laugh at his immature ways. He's a real sweetie, Yugi is. He acts like he's 8 and is only a few inches off from the average 8 year old's height! May god bless him…

"Hasn't Yami been making up things at all?" I pondered.

"If it includes him lying about where he's hidden my English book, then yes" Yugi scowled with annoyance "I do wish he wouldn't do that!"

"And I wish Bakura wouldn't be such a douche, but no luck so far" I gave a sad half smile.

We both giggled and sighed. Life was different, and after so long of how it used to be, it was just too hard to get used to it. Marik himself was the same with his Yami, but in a way he seemed to be taking it easier. They were technically the same person now that Mariku were human, just a slight difference in height and temper- and the wildness of their hairstyles.

"Wanna head to class?" I asked out of sudden boredom

Yugi nodded, and the two carefully made their way down a hill.

"Hey look!" Yugi pointed to a gathering crowd in the middle of the schools car park.

"What do you think is going on?" I asked.

"I think it's a fight" Yugi murmured, not quite sure.

I squinted my eyes and tried to work out who was in the middle of the ring… My horror must be understood when I finally worked out whom. I quickly began to speed down the hill and over to the crowd, Yugi following swiftly.

From what I could work out, it was none other than the previously mentioned; Yami and Bakura, strangling each other from what I could see. By the time I had forced my way through the crowd, earning many shoves and other forms of abuse for doing so, I and Yugi made it to the front. We had missed a lot from what it seemed. Yami was being held back by Joey, with Tea desperately on her knees and hugging him round the waist, begging and crying inaudible things. On the other side was Bakura, being weakly held back by Marik and Mariku, though it was obvious that was ready to let him go and rip Yami to shreds.

"I'll kill you pharaoh!" Bakura threatened

"I'll have you hanged and burnt!" roared Yami, as Joey lifting him up off his feet, causing Tea to loss her grip. Yami began to kick wildly in Joey's grip, yelling threats at him as well now. Tea quickly crawled away, careful not to get in the way of Yami's kicking leather boots

I quickly rushed over to Bakura, standing in front of him and trying to talk him out of it. I took a quick glance behind me and saw Yugi doing the same with Yami.


End file.
